Dear Diary
by AmandaKK1524
Summary: Amanda gets a diary, and now we can see what goes on in that mind of hers! But what happens when the author has one too many muffins, and then decides to put what's on her mind into the story?
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary…

**A/N: Hey! Okay, I'm going to do something new—a diary for Amanda! The characters may seem a little OOC, but I kind of intended for it to be like that…somewhat…Tell me if you hate it, love it, etc. Remember—NO FLAMING! Sooooo…here's Amanda's diary! Enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Kingdom Keepers, Disney, or an otter that can play the trumpet, but I do own the right to rant about, eat, and love muffins! **

July 9, 2012

Dear Diary,

Hey-o! It's Amanda! Well, allow me to properly introduce myself—I am Amanda Lockhart, I'm 15 years old, and I have a sister, Jessica Lockhart. We live in a foster home run by Mrs. "the Devil" Nash. And we share a room with Jeannie Puckett. She's a stuck-up goody two-shoes, and Mrs. Nash _loves_ her. It's annoying.

Well, Jess and I are orphans, if you couldn't tell by now, and we are Fairlies. Long-story short, it's a play on the words "fairly human." Jess can dream the future, and I can levitate.

We are sort-of part of the Kingdom Keepers group, which includes Finn Whitman (he's SO cute! I really like him! But, I think he likes Charlene…or me…gah! I don't know! Relationships are COMPLICATED!), Dell Philby (He's British and has red hair. Willa really likes him…she's a little boy-crazy for him…), Willa Angelo (Philby really likes her…and vice versa. So, all we need to do is put her and Philby in a room with each other and make them confess their feelings! It would be _genius!_), Terry Maybeck (he's full of himself. Conceited, prankster, etc. But he's a different person around Charlene! I think he likes her…and he likes to prank the rest of us. He once locked Finn and Philby in a room, and started playing the Small World song. So funny! LOL.), and Charlene Turner (she used to like Finn. But he is MINE! MINE, CHARLENE, _MINE! _*coughs* Ack. Swallowed a bug.). And we're all a little insane. Willa's crazy for Philby, Philby likes Willa, Charlene likes Maydork, but she still has feelings for Finn, and Maybeck likes her. I like Finn, and I hope he likes me, too! If he doesn't, I will seriously go insane.

My sister, Jess, is obsessed with one thing: muffins. I know there are such things that people call "healthy obsessions," but this girl is crazy! Whenever we pass the bakery on Main Street, USA, and don't stop for muffins, she goes on a rant about how Nash never gives us muffins, and how we have to live with her noodle salad and tamale pie.

I know what you're thinking—tamale pie and noodle salad are yummy! But NO! Nash's tamale pie is basically micro-waved dog food with boxed gravy and Doritos on top, and her noodle salad is undercooked noodles with something that tastes like old mayonnaise and plastic mixed into it. I get sick just thinking about it. Ugh.

Well, right now I'm listening to another rant about muffins from Jess, and how they would make a "good companion for life." She even has a plush muffin! Where the heck did she get that? Honestly, I don't know what goes on in that mind of hers.

Have you ever seen those crazy FanFiction stories? There's a bunch of people on there that claim that they have captured clones of the Keepers, and that they have them locked up somewhere! Someone has Maybeck locked in their pantry and duct taped to their family's car! Who even thinks about that stuff? And of all people, why would you capture Maybeck? He's annoying. Yeah…

Guess what? I went to see the Hunger Games movie a few months ago! Finn took me. And Philby and Willa came. And so did Jess. And Maybeck. And Charlene. So I guess it wasn't a date…or was it? He did buy me popcorn! Yeah. But the movie is SO GOOD! And Peeta is SO PRETTY! Boo, Team Gale! Katniss deserves better! Willa is apparently Team Gale. So is Jess. So, Charlie and I are the only loyal ones! But now that I think about it, I guess I'm Team Finn! And Finn could bake me bread if he wanted to, right?

I just told Jess that Peeta could bake her muffins. Oh, yes. She is Team Peeta now. MUAHAHAHAHA!

Ugh. I have to go. Nash is making me do the dishes. See ya later!

Sing a dog song to a beaver! Give a cat a dog toy! But never, NEVER, _under any circumstance_ give a platypus Pixie Stix.

~Amanda :)

**A/N: Loved it? Hated it? Tell me what you think! Oh, look at that beautiful button! What does it say to do on it? Ooh! It says to review! Obey the button! It will take you to a magical place called Review Land! Otters that play the trumpet are there! And so are muffins! Sorry this chapter was so short. It just popped into my mind, and please tell me if I should continue with the story or not! Love ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! So, I've been getting good reviews for this story, so I'm going to continue it! Yay! So…review! And NO flaming! It's not nice…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Keepers, Ridley Pearson, Yogurt Mountain, or Disney Studios. If I did, the Kingdom Keepers would be a movie by now, and I would be playing either Amanda or Willa, and the entire cast and crew would get free frozen yogurt and muffins…MUFFINS!**

July 13, 2012

Dear Diary,

Well, it's me again. And it's Friday the 13th. Yeah…it's been kind of an off day for me so far. First off, Jeannie and all the other girls pranked me by switching my shampoo with neon blue hair dye. It was NOT fun.

Nash wasn't happy that my hair was blue, and, of course, Jeannie denied that she did it. So now some of my privileges got taken away because she thinks I did it.

And then Jess put a rubber cockroach in my cereal! It looked so real! So…I kind of accidentally flipped the table in the process of standing up while I was screaming, and Nash's breakfast flew all over her. She was maaaaadddd. So I ran upstairs screaming like a lunatic…Jess was happily eating a muffin while all this was happening. Mrs. Nast doesn't even give us muffins! Where the heck did she get it? Same thing with the plush muffin! Random muffins of hers pop up everywhere!

So, when I got back up to my room, I crawled up to my top bunk, rolled up into a ball, and started rocking back and forth. Jeannie started laughing at me when she came upstairs. And then she went on this whole rant about how Finn is "soooooooooooooooooo cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutttteeeeee." I mean, he IS cute, but going out and buying a poster of Finn, and then kissing it in front of your roommate? That's a little over the top. It was getting old, so I just left.

Okay, before you read any more of this entry, I am NOT superstitious…I am super…aware. That's it! Superaware. Not superstitious, superaware.

So, the first thing I see when I walk out of the house is a dollar bill. I go down to pick it up, and I hear a rip! I started flipping out! I ran around in circles trying to find out what part of my clothes ripped. But it wasn't mine at all… I wonder what it was…

Then, I got a text from Maybeck saying to meet him in the park. It's really weird because Maybeck never, repeat, never wants to meet me anywhere… So I just go to the park and wait for him on a bench.

When Maybeck sees me, his eyes go wide.

I thought it was because I looked absolutely stunning! But then, I realized that there was a "Wet Paint" sign right by the bench, and that I actually had split my pants…embarrassing…

Anyways, it was the worst day ever! So, when I got back, Jess was still eating the muffin, and stroking it saying, "The precious! The precious!" in some kind of raspy voice with a weird look on her face.

I went back up to my bunk, and Jeannie was still kissing Finn, and she was playing "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen on her iPod so loud that I could hear it through her headphones.

I was getting annoyed, so I took the poster and ripped it off the wall, and started doing an Irish step dance on it.

Jeannie was mortified, so she started ripping my still-blue hair out…it hurt.

Then Nash grounded me for "abusing other's property."

HELLO? JEANNIE RIPPED CHUNKS OF MY HAIR OUT!

Nash is an idiot.

Then, Finn asked me to meet him at the Frozen Marble. Yay! A date! So, in spirit of him sort-of asking me out, I decided to write him a poem.

**His eyes are so green**

**It hurts my spleen**

**When he smiles **

**Finn is so hot**

**It's hard not**

**To eat a pot**

**That has some broth**

**His eyes always shine,**

**Charlene and Jeannie, he is MINE!**

Aww, now wasn't that the prettiest poem you'll ever hear? I thought it was. I'm going to read it to him! And he will forever love me!

Love,

Amanda

I have some confessions in life. Here they are.

I'm afraid of panda bears. I think they will maul my face.

I hate ducklings. One ate my cookie.

What I really want to do with Jeannie's poster is take it and kiss Finn myself! (After properly sanitizing it, if you catch my drift)

I miss my fellow Fairlies.

I want Jeannie to be my bestest friend!

I wish that the Keepers would have left Maydork in SBS in Space Mountain.

I secretly love Yu-Gi-Oh, Beyblades, and Pokemon.

I wish Maleficent was my mommy and Chernabog was my daddy.

I wish that Willa and Charlene would disappear so that I could have Philby, Maybeck, and Finn all to myself!

My favorite number is anything **OVER 9,000!**

I wish Goku would Kamehameha Nash in the face!

Love,

Amanda

**A/N: Tell me what you think! Sorry, again, it was short. But, oh! Lookie! A review button! Review Land! There will be muffins… yeah. Just to let you know, I don't like Anime. I got all that information from my brother. :) Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm SO sorry I didn't update sooner! I just got braces, and they hurt SO badly, but I'm better now. I had a splitting headache every day, and I didn't feel like writing, but I'm back now! Yay!**

**Maybeck: She's very cranky when she has a headache.**

**Me: Yes, I am. **

**Maybeck: She isn't very good at remembering things when she's cranky, like, hm, I don't know, GIVING ME FOOD!**

**Me: I'm sorry! I forgot you were in there! For all who don't know, Maybeck's being held hostage in my pantry.**

**Maybeck: It's cramped in here! **

**Me: Yeah…he has a tracking bracelet on him, so…I'll know when you try to escape. AGAIN!**

**Maybeck: I know, I know. Never again…anyways, don't you have a FanFic to write instead of lecturing me?**

**Me: Right! Sorry! On with the story! And special thanks to Amanda Katniss Granger, who gave me the idea for this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ridley Pearson, Disney, an opera house, or the Kingdom Keepers. But you know what I heard? Ridley doesn't own the Keepers either! What the heck! He WROTE it! But, yeah, I know, all rights go to Disney or whatever. Enjoy! **

July 30, 2012

Dear Diary,

Hey! It's me again. I'm sorry you heard my confessions earlier…they're weird, I know, but ANIME RULES!

Anyways…I read my poem to Finn! He…kind of…ran away…and ditched me…but I followed him! And then, he finally accepted that we were always meant to be together FOREVER! But, when I wanted to schedule another date with him, he told me to meet him in Walmart with the rest of the Keepers…weird, right? So! I went to Walmart, and here's what happened!

-Flashback-

I walked into Walmart along with Jess, and I saw the rest of the Keepers standing at the door, lurking, waiting for us, as if they want to kill us.

"We've been expecting you, Mr. Bond," Philby said, trying to channel his inner-coolness (or so he calls it).

Really, Philby, really? You're such a nerd. But we love you anyways! (especially Willa.)

"LET'S GO TO THE TOY AISLE!" Maybeck screamed as he ran for the toy section. I love toys, so I followed him. Jess headed to the bakery section where she took each muffin out of their boxes, took the top off, put the bottom back in the box, and then ate the top of them. She got some weird looks from other people, and this old lady looked horrified, as if she were murdering little children! The old lady must've also loved muffins, because she had about five different types of muffins in her shopping cart.

"THE PRECIOUS!" Jess yelled as she took all of the lady's muffins and made a run for it.

"NO! MY MUFFINS! GIVE IT BACK, FREAK!" she screamed.

"NEVER! MUAHAHA. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The old lady chased after her, and Jess had to run faster because this lady was FAST. I mean _FAST_. Well, I really don't know what happened with that, but Charlene and Willa went over to the clothes section and were trying on clothes, blah blah blah girly stuff.

Philby and Finn went over to the electronics section, and I heard that they set all the radios to polka, and then they started dancing like idiots…I'm glad I wasn't there to watch…Philby dancing…yikes! I pity all who saw…

When Maybeck and I got to the toy section, he put a blanket over his shoulders and yelled, "I AM BATMAN! THE DARK KNIGHT! COME, ROBIN! TO THE BATCAVE!"

I LOVE _The Dark Knight Rises_, just because Catwoman is in it. And I was Catwoman for Halloween one year, so she is BOSS, like me!

Then Maybeck and I had an all-out Avengers war with Loki and Thor as the main villains and heroes. We took bets on who's side won. I lost. The good guys won. NARTS!

When we were done, we saw Charlene and Willa go up to the phone that reaches the intercom, and they said, "Florence, we have a Code 3 in Office Supplies. Code 3 in Office Supplies."

Then one of the workers dropped everything and ran to Office Supplies with her arms flailing while screaming….it was VERY strange.

Then, we met back up with Finn and Philby, and we saw this little girl and her mother running away crying in horror because Philby's dancing was so scary.

I turned off the polka music, and then Philby started pouting.

"If you stop crying, I'll buy you a lollipop!" Maybeck said.

"OOH! LOLLIES!" Philby said happily.

We headed to the candy aisle, where we would throw bags and boxes of candies into neighboring aisles. Sometimes we would hear an "OW!" Or a crash coming from another aisle. It was fun…

We passed Jess arguing with someone at Customer Service about why she should put her muffins on layaway.

"I'm TELLING you! I need to keep them safe and sound here! *gasps* _Just close your eyes, The sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound…"_

She proceeded to sing the rest of the song until she saw the magical doors opening and closing. It was fun, so I joined her! We went through the doors that opened and closed magically! WHEE!

Finn dragged me away, and I saw two people hand in hand walking in front of us, so I ran in between them yelling, "RED ROVER! RED ROVER!"

They got scared, so they went into another aisle.

Then I started following them around the store and kept asking them if they had Grey Poupon mustard until one of them had a conniption! They had to get an ambulance…yeah, not pretty.

Anyways! That's what happened at Walmart today!

Love,

Amanda

**A/N: What'd you think? I know, not my best work, but I did what I could! Review, pretty please? I'll give you a virtual muffin! **

**No flaming! Or Maybeck won't get fed!**

**Maybeck: Please! I don't want to repeat…that week! *shudders***

**Me: Do it for the sake of Becky! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heeeeyyyy guys! Yay! So I'm finally updating Dear Diary! Happiness… Okay, so Amanda Katrice Granger gave me the idea for this (again!) seriously…she gives me great ideas. And if anyone has ideas for this story or my other multi-chap "Kingdom Keepers SongFic-Epicness," please, please, PLEASE let me know! I love getting ideas, and if you give me some, I'll do my best to incorporate it in the story!**

_**Really**_** sorry I haven't updated in forever! I have school, and LOTS of homework, Drama, Cheer, and, so you know how that goes…**

**Discalimer: As you all know, I don't own Kingdom Keepers or anything in this book, but (again, you know this) Maybeck's clone is trapped in my pantry!**

**Maybeck: She actually remembered to give me food this time! But don't tell her I ate all her Nutella…**

**Me: You **_**WHAT?!**_

**Maybeck: About that…*runs away***

October 12, 2012

Dear Diary,

ERMAHGERSH! I can't believe that I haven't written in FOREVER! Summer's over, now, and I'm SO sad! But at least I get to see my Finny every day! Yup! That's right, he asked me out! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeep! I can't believe it! He asked me to go to Magic Kingdom with him, and—guess what?—he _kissed my cheek!_ Now, I know, some people think that's not a major accomplishment, but I think it is!

Yay! I'm excited! It's almost Halloween! I really wanted to go as a 1950's waitress, but THE COSTUME WAS OUT! So sad…SO! I'll probably go as…me! Or something to scare Maybeck…possibly a purple pony? Or maybe a unicorn…he's truly a wimp at heart…

Speaking of Halloween and scary things, Finn and I saw _House at the End of the Street._ Honestly and truthfully, it was funny! I mean, I was fine! Scary stuff doesn't affect me, but it was HILARIOUS! Finn ended up cowering in his seat, holding his teddy bear named Chuckles…how in the world did that even get there? He didn't have a bag or anything! But Jennifer Lawrence was in it! And she's such an amazing actress! And she was in _The Hunger Games_…but Peeta will forever be mine…she can have Gale! He can't bake bread; he can only shoot a squirrel…who in the world wants a guy who can't bake and can only shoot squirrels? Who even _likes_ squirrels? Ugh.

Anyways…movie theaters are fun! I got popcorn and during the movie, I chucked pieces at people and told them, "Look! It's snowing!" But apparently, they didn't appreciate that…

So then I got some candy, and I used the empty seat next to me to catapult it into the people behind me! I even hit someone in the back row! Yes! Ten points!

Ooh! Guess what else I did to have fun? I started a wave! Well…Finn was the only one to follow up on it…and some other dude at the end of our row…

But every time someone cursed or something inappropriate happened, I screamed and yelled, "NO PROFANITY!" Yeah…some people left the theater…

Haha! Goodness, I feel so bad for Philby! Charlene, Jess, and I convinced him that Willa likes Maybeck! He totally flipped out! So, now, he's trying to act like Maybeck. It's actually pretty amusing! Then…he found out we were lying…darn. BUT! Then he saw Willa talking to Spencer Randolph, who's older than Philby and Willa. So…yeah…he, uh…he tried out for the lacrosse team! Now, some of you might be asking yourselves, "Why is Philby trying out for the lacrosse team?" You see, Spencer is an athlete, and Philby felt like he had some competition. So, now he's determined to be athletic….not pretty…. Then, when that didn't work, he actually tried to convince Willa that he was Spencer Randolph. THAT didn't turn out well. But I feel so bad for the kid! I mean, he's clueless! Willa really does like him…..oblivious impersonator.

Yeah…not a very interesting life since I last wrote…oh, well.

Peace, love, and Finny!

Amanda :)

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I**** know, not my best work. NO FLAMING! Even if you hated it...**

**Ooh! I...I see a little button down there! Wait, it says to review! Ooh! Yay!**

**OBEY THE BUTTON! (pweases?)**


	5. Chapter 5

October 28, 2012

Dear Diary,

Heeeyyy! What's up, ya'll? My peeps! …okay, now this is just getting awkward…

SOO! This past week was Spirit Week! We had:

Monday—Black and White Day

Tuesday—Superhero Day (I was Spiderman!)

Wednesday—Crazy Hair Day

Thursday—Backwards Day

Friday—Spirit Day!

And it was SOOOOOOOOO MUUUUCCCHHHH FUUUUUNNNN! Like, supermegafoxyawesomehot!

Guess what? Finn took me on another date! He hypnotized Philby and he got him to let just Finn and I into Magic Kingdom so we could be together! How sweet… But apparently the stupid Overtakers _somehow_ knew we were coming. Maleficent was really mad for some odd reason, but then we found out that Philbo has connections…and he found out that we hypnotized them… So we had to hide in the secret apartment until they stopped trying to put us under siege. But, to pass the time, Finny and I sang Adele songs! "We could have had it aaaaaaa-AAAA-ll! Rolling in the deeeeee-EEEEEEEE-p! You had my heart in-SIIIIIIDDDEEEE your hands! But you played it! To the beat…" Ah, good times… _Afterwards,_ we just realized that, since we have 2.0, we could have just gone _all clear_ and escaped them. Smh.

Oh, goodness. I feel SO bad for Philby! Okay, so I was talking to Willa about how Philby likes this one girl named Renesmee Cullen (I'll give you more info on that later), and she got SO mad! I was just joking around, since Renesmee Cullen is from _Twilight_, but since Willa thinks that the whole vampires/werewolves is a boatload of junk, she has no idea who Renesmee Cullen is! But later, she went up to Philby and screamed, "I THOUGHT YOU AND I WERE IN A RELATIONSHIP! Why are you in love with Renesmee Cullen? WHY, PHILBY? WHY?!" and then she walked away and stole his laptop. It was actually pretty funny… But, no worries! All is well now. I explained… she got sooooo mad at me. But, lucky for Philby, he got his laptop back. At least that's good…

I guess I haven't had a good week, really—Charlie made muffins, and Jess and I ate ALL OF THEM in 39.6 seconds! Mmmhmm. They were goooooood. But then! *le sigh* there was only one muffin left! Let me tell you—if what happened wasn't the Hunger Games, I don't know what is! We had a three-day all out ju-jitsu tournament that would determine who would get the muffin! Guess who won? Nobody. Maybeck ate the muffin. Jess…whew…she was _not_ happy. She, uh, she gets very…_defensive_ about her muffins. She…kind of started clawing Maybeck's face…or at least tried to. Easy fix—Charlie just made more muffins. I feel stupid.

Yay! It's almost Halloween! Are you excited? I am! Maybeck and I are going to have an all-out prank battle! This is gonna be good! I already have a plan! I'm gonna cross over, and I'm gonna have a long black hooded robe on, and I'm gonna have a Nerf knife, and the moment he crosses over, I'm going to get up in his face and be all, "Say goodnight, Terrance," and see if he flips! Ooh, this is gonna be SO GOOD!

Oh my gosh. Jeannie is SO ANNOYING! Remember that poster of Finn she has? SHE KEEPS KISSING IT! It's getting SO old. Now Jess is annoyed, and she's chucking muffins as Jeannie. It's that bad…

Well, here's hoping that my week gets better!

Bacon, Muffins, and Nutella,

Amanda :)

* * *

**I know, not my best work...**

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Whoo! Update! **

**DISCLAIMER AT BOTTOM!**

* * *

November 2, 2012

Dear Diary,

Hey! How's life? How was Halloween? Mine was GREAT! I freaked Maybeck out SO bad! He screamed like a little girl!

Apparently, it was musical night for the Keepers! Let me explain…

Ok, so apparently Maleficent had a Halloween "surprise" for us—she came at us while we were crossed over. She said, "Happy Halloween, Keepers," and started hurling fireballs at us! But we were prepared—FLASH MOB!

We all started singing…

"_**SOMEBODY CALL 911!**_

_**SHOW ME FIRE BURNING ON THE DANCE FLOOR!**_

_**OOH, WHOA, OH!..."**_

Ahh, good times! And, then, she made a meteorite shower happen (which I really didn't think she could do…), and _then_ Philby and Willa just _had_ to start another flash mob/duet, singing…

"_**But I set FIIIIRE!**_

_**To the RAAAAAAIIIIIN!**_

_**Watched it POUR**_

_**As I TOUCHED YOUR FACE!**_

_**Well, it BURNED while I CRIED**_

_**Cause I HEARD it SCREAMING out**_

_**Your name.**_

_**YOOOUUUUR NAAAAAAAAAME!"**_

It was awkward…like a cheesy 80s movie. Maleficent got annoyed by Adele, since she likes Carly Rae Jepsen better, so she started hurling fireballs at Philby and Willa! Then, (here we go again…) Philby sang to Willa as they were running…

"_**Run, baby, run!**_

_**Don't ever look back!**_

_**They'll tear us apart if**_

_**You give them the chance!**_

_**Don't sell your heart,**_

_**Don't say we're not meant to be!**_

_**Run, baby, run!**_

_**Forever will be!**_

_**You and me!"**_

We lost Maleficent, because she and Chernabog got into a fight or whatever, and Jafar showed up and sang…

"_**If I was your boyfriend,**_

_**Never let you go**_

_**Keep you on my arm girl,**_

_**You'll never be alone**_

_**And I can be a gentleman, **_

_**Anything you want**_

_**If I was your boyfriend, **_

_**Never let you go, **_

_**Never let you go" **_

Then, Chernabog got mad at Jafar for "stealing his _'_woman'…..but she isn't even human! So, anyways, we hung out in the secret apartment, and we all told our life stories through songs. Charlene's was…

"_**When I grow up! **_

_**I wanna be famous!**_

_**I wanna be a star! **_

_**I wanna be in movies!**_

_**When I grow up!**_

_**I wanna see the world!**_

_**Drive nice cars! **_

_**I wanna have groupies!**_

_**When I grow up!**_

_**Be on TV!**_

_**People know me!**_

_**Be on magazines!**_

_**When I grow up!**_

_**Fresh and clean!**_

_**Number one chick!**_

_**When I step out on the scene!"**_

Yes, Charlie…we all know you have an obsession with being famous…

Willa's was…(referring to Philby's interest in Storey Ming)

"_**We could have had it AAAAAAAAAAALL!**_

_**Rolling in the DEEEEEEEEEEEP!**_

_**You had my heart inSIIIIIIIDE your hands!**_

_**And you played it! **_

_**To the beat!"**_

Awkward, I know, right…but we still love you, Willa! …But not in a creepy way…

And Philby's was…

"_**They see me mowing**_

_**My front lawn!**_

_**I know in their hearts**_

_**They think I'm white and nerdy!"**_

…and that's all he said. But it was very true…

And Maybeck's…whoa…it was loooooonnnnggggg….

"_**I **__**am the baddest of them all **_

_**If you ain't 'bout money, then I don't mess with y'all**_

_**Y'all think I don't get girls, cause I ain't very tall **_

_**If she see my stacks, I bet you that she calls**_

_**I have four hundred cars**_

_**I have four hundred scars and four hundred guitars**_

_**I have four hundred houses **_

_**I have four hundred mouses and four hundred houses**_

_**Bet you I can dance better than you**_

_**I bet you you don't know two plus two**_

_**It's four! It's four!**_

_**Now go and shut the door **_

_**Cause nobody wants to see your face no more**_

_**I'm tough as nails **_

_**You're slower than a snail**_

_**I beat up every single person in jail**_

_**I dare you to try and punch me **_

_**My face is so hard you'll say, "Ouch, you crunched me" **_

_**I fought two lions and won **_

_**And I don't even carry a gun**_

_**But I never run, but I never run**_

_**But I never r-r-r-r, but I never run **_

_**You know you know that**_

_**I am the baddest of them all**_

_**If you ain't 'bout money, then I don't mess with y'all**_

_**Y'all think I don't get girls, cause I ain't very tall**_

_**If she see my stacks, I bet you that she calls!"**__** f**_

Yeah…even if it _was_ just a song, it was kinda insulting…

Finn's was…

"_**I need a hero!**_

_**Somebody save me!**_

_**Hero!**_

_**Save me now!**_

_**I need a hero!**_

_**To save my life!**_

_**A hero will save me**_

_**Just in time!"**_

Kind of ironic, since _he's_ supposed to be the hero…

Jess's was…

"_**No light, no light in your bright blue eyes**_

_**I never knew daylight could be so violent**_

_**A revelation in the light of day**_

_**You can't choose what stays and what fades away**_

_**And I'll do anything to make you stay"**_

Hmmmm….interesting….kinda keep….well, I guess that's Jess for you.

NOW! THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!

Mine! Teehee!

"_**Chick-fil-A. I could eat that seven times a day**_

_**Where the people laugh and children play**_

_**Oh, I'm in love with Chick-fil-A**_

_**Suddenly, I need waffle fries in front of me**_

_**With some nuggets & a large sweet tea**_

_**Oh, Chick-fil-A. You set me free**_

_**Kids, get in the van! So we can go there today**_

_**But, their stores are closed!**_

_**oh, I know,**_

_**'cause it's Sunday!**_

_***Mad Voice***_

_**Chick-fil-A, what a dirty, rotten trick to play!**_

_**Now I have to settle for Subway!**_

_**Oh, I'm in love with Chick-fil-A**_

_**Mmhmm... Chick-fil-A"**_

Then all the Keepers looked at me like I was some kind of freak! What?! I LOVE CHICK-FIL-A!

Well, this is enough awkwardness for one night…

Bacon, Muffins, and Chick-fil-A,

Love,

Amanda. :D

* * *

**Okay, Discalimer: I do NOT**** own Kingdom Keepers, Disney-Hyperion, "Fire Burning" (or whatever the song name was), "Set Fire to the Rain" by Adele, "Check Yes, Juliet" by We the Kings, "Boyfriend" by Justin Beiber, "When I Grow Up" by Pussycat Dolls, "Rolling in the Deep" by Adele, "White and Nerdy" by Weird Al Yankovik (however you spell that), "The Baddest" by Krispy Kreme, "Hero" by Skillet, "No Light, No Light" by Florence + the Machine, or "Chick-fil-A" by Tim Hawkins. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

November 30, 2012

Hola mi amigos! Como estas? Muy buen. (Did I spell those right?) Anyways…

Soo! I haven't written in FOREVER! But I guess I'll tell you what's been up with me lately. :P

OOH FUN STORY! Last week, I tried to stay up all night! (Haha, One Direction refrence!) I went on to wikiHow and they told me to maybe try and energy drink, and so I did, and it hasn't worn off yet! I sang, I danced, Jeannie told me to shut up, so I rolled up her Finn poster and started whacking her with it, Jess threw a muffin at Jeannie; it was fun!

ERMAHGERSH I HAD THE CRAZIEST DREAM EV-AH! It was that Finny and I were at The Wizarding World of Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley showed up and he told me that he loved Hermione (which I already knew) and then I was suddenly in _How to Succeed in Business_ and Finch started singing, "ROOOOOOSEMAAAAAAARRRYYYYYY!" But Finn then sang, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMANDAAAAAAAAA AA!" And then they started to sing more, so I just left.

Weird, right? Sooooo, it's Jess's birthday soon, and I'm getting her a muffin. Whoo.

So remember how I whacked Jeannie with the poster? Yeah, well, she told on me AGAIN and now I'm grounded. Boo. Nash still isn't over how she thinks I dyed my hair blue on Friday the 13th. Gaaaahhhh….. She hates me. Officially.

Well, my life hasn't been very interesting since I last wrote. :P

OH. MY. GOSH. Some people are doing sidewalk construction, and they hit a water line or something, and NOW WE'RE ON A BOIL WATER NOTICE. But earlier, the water pressure was WAY down…so bad I couldn't shower, and I had to use dry shampoo. It worked surprisingly well… Anyways, you probably don't wanna hear about my water issues.

Well, I'm sorry this entry is so short!

Peace, Love, and Nutella!

Love,

Amanda :D

**A/N: Sorry this is so short! I thought I owed you guys at least SOMETHING! This is probably the lamest piece of writing I've ever published. **

**But here are some questions I'd like you to answer in your review!**

**1—How old do you think I am? (I'm not going to tell anyone, I just want to know lol)**

**2—What other stuff do you want to see happen in this story?**

**And…**

**3—What has your favorite chapter been so far? **

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: New chapter! Thanks go to Amanda Katrice Granger and LoonyLuna230 for helping me out with ideas! :) You guys rock! **

December 21st, 2012

Dear Diary,

GAHHHHAHHHAHAHHAHAH!

Sorry. I'm panicking. It's exam week, and Christmas is soon! WHOO CHRISTMAS! Boo exam week.

Yuppers, most of you know what I'm talking about. Those five days of torture when you have nothing but exams all week? Just had my math exam today…I got an eighty-two. Finny got a ninety-seven! Yay Finn! He's so smart! Awwe, I love him so much…

ANYWAYS! Guess what I had for lunch? A CUPCAKE! It had frosting, and chocolate, and vanilla, and cream, and dairy, and wheat, and LOTS OF SUUUUUUGARRRRR! Jess got tired of my sugar high, so she whacked me with her muffin. It was chocolate…so I ate it…

AAAHHH! Christmas is almost here! Hehe. Christmas with the Keepers is…interesting… All of us decided to decorate! So…well…we…kinda messed everything up. Okay, so it was my job with Philby to string the lights outside Finn's house, so Philby complained that I wasn't working AT ALL (but I WAS!) and he told on me. And he said that I'm too lazy to string the stupid lights, (I think Willa's still a little creeped out that he pretended to be Spencer Randolph, and that's why he's cranky) so, while he was up on the ladder, I used my AWESOME Fairlie powers to swing the ladder back and forth and freak him out! He got SO scared! And he had no idea it was me…muahaha! Muahahahaha! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! And after he wet his pants, I challenged him…to a challenge! It was to see who could string the lights fastest! But he didn't let me use the ladder… But that's okay! Cuz I have legit-ness Fairlie powers! Oh, yes. I won, because I can levitate! …and Charlie helped me, but THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT! I still won! Fair(lie!) and…octagon…

And then, we sang "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer," and Maybeck screamed and ran out crying and said, "He has a red nose! Why?! WHYYYYYYY?!" So I think he's afraid of purple ponies, unicorns, AND red-nosed reindeer? Gosh, that kid annoys me.

And THEN Maybeck was getting the tree to put up, and he says he's SOOOO STROOONNGG, but he kept dropping it! So now it looks like Charlie Brown's Christmas tree…Maybeck's an idiot.

Okay, so, as you all know, everyone always wraps presents for Christmas (sha-DER!) and, of course, you need wrapping paper! Guess what happened…?

Charlie ripped all the wrapping paper having a "snowball fight."

Then, Maybeck being his clumsy self, tripped over the wire that has all the Christmas lights on the Christmas tree, and, when he tripped over it, the ENTIRE tree came down. I guess Christmas just doesn't like the Keepers…?

OH YEAH! Happy Apocalypse Day! And may the odds be EVER in your favor! …if you don't die… Haha, lol, I'm just kidding! I don't think we're gonna die… At least that's good!

Well, I'm very lonely. Finn's doing homework, Jess is ranting about muffins—again—and Philby's having a nerd fest at the movies watching _The Hobbit_,*** and Charlie's making Willa go see _Breaking Dawn: Part 2_ with her, and Willa's really annoyed because she doesn't give a crap about vampires. Apparently, she'd rather watch children kill each other.**

ANYWAYS! That's my life right now…

Peace, love, and MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Amanda :)

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS! I thought I should at least try to get a chapter out, even though it's incredibly short. **

*****Okay, I absolutely LOVED **_**The Hobbit**_**, and whether it was a nerd fest or not, I enjoyed it. Even though the showed only HALF of the book! If there's not a part two…the director shall PAY!**

****Referencing **_**The Hunger Games**_**, for all you who thought Willa had a sick excuse for a mind…**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**And let's not get so caught up in presents and all the stuff we get, and let's focus on the true meaning of Christmas—Jesus coming to the world for us. :)**


End file.
